guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loutre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Izuna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danseru-kun (Talk) 02:01, October 14, 2011 Hey! Hello there Loutre if you're good at writing you can help Danseru-kun with article writing just ask her what to do kay. 09:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hello! Thanks for your edits and we're enthusiastic to have another editor in this place. If you don't mind, I've renamed Servants:Izuna to Izuna's Tribe and it would be great if it could be filled with the proper information. I'm already working on the images of Izuna's servants and when you're article is done I'm going to help you put up a page for each servant. Please tell us your plans so there would be no edit conflict, and if you don't have one yet, feel free to talk to me. Danseru-kun 12:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Tasks As for using the info in the FAQ, I believe you should contact people who made it. Probably I will contact them myself because I had interacted with them a few times in the forums. Since we have very few editors in the wiki, it appears that there's too much work to be done in the Forum:To Do List. Article writing is one of the hardest and time-consuming activities in the wiki, and it would be great if you can help me there. You can choose any of these tasks. *Writing Personalities *Writing Character Design *Fitting all characters in the Forum:Character Outline 2. Note: Don't worry about putting contents in each section, what matters is that there is an outline. Check Zappa's page for reference. : If yo are still not comfortable with this, please check the Forum:To Do List and tell me what suits your preferences and I'll give you more instructions. Happy editing! : Danseru-kun 13:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for your work so far! I'll contact the FAq writers myself because I have a gamefaqs account. And yes, feel free to write character personalities. : Danseru-kun 10:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile page. Hi, You can use the User Page & User Stats template to spruce up your Profile page check Danseru-kun & Remnant13 for reference and details. 05:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE Character Themes Well since you already made the pages it would be a waste to delete them. The way to expand those character theme pages is to put a description like what it's rock subgenre is and what instruments are used. However, we have no music expert to make those so let's just keep that idea. Keep in mind that we will only make pages for each character's themes, rivalry themes and vocal themes, the rest would just be listed in their respective albums. Danseru-kun 05:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Put your suggestions here Check out this new forum: http://guilty-gear.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:What_the_wiki_needs RE Theories It would be better to put them under a forum. Make a new page Forum:Title and categorize it under Category:Forums. As for blogs, I think it's supposed to be about personal stuff rather than strictly wiki related. Danseru-kun 14:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Pages Awesome, Thanks for adding the command list and rephrasing the gameplay article, I really suck at writing. 04:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) We are planning to add all the command list form the first game to the last with EX version if that's even possible anyway I'm quite busy so I wont be editing much. 06:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you add descriptions on the Instant Kill page for example how they look like feel free to decline this request if you don't want to. 05:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. 00:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Happy New Year! -- 23:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Again Happy New Year! Danseru-kun 08:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Badges and Achievements Yes, I did disable since it was unnecessary. 23:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Mizuumi's GG Wiki Maybe it is now gone, I haven't checked it yet. If that's the case then we can link each character to the dustloop wiki instead. Danseru-kun 16:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC)